Stormy Night
by loismustdie2389
Summary: It is a dark and stormy night ewww! OK no seriously this is a RinSess one shot story. Lemon not sutible for people who can't read a word that means a certain body part and giggle.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters, except the ones I make up. But in this story I have not made up any. So blah. Now read the fic. BTW: for all you people out there who believe in your intangible minds that Sesshomaru and Rin are more of Father/Daughter association than I suggest you do not read this. Or if you just have a sick mind and like that kind of stuff with family members having sex with other family members then you might be a redneck.

Stormy Night

CRACK! The lightening outside made a massive whip-like sound. Shortly after a deafening detonation was heard. Rin pressed her hands to her ears and coiled up into a tense ball. She shut her eyes tighter and trembled. Even though the quilted bedspread and satin sheets were swathing around her body, so that no more than her head could be seen, she, in spite of everything, felt nippy and clammy. Her hair was extended madly about the pillow she laid on. The rain pounded firm on the window. Another lightening exploded. It was superior and more earsplitting than the first. It lit up the whole room she dwelled in. She curled up even tighter and whimpered. Rin had been afraid of storms since she was a little girl, but ever since she had found Sesshomaru she hadn't been really afraid of anything. Sesshomaru had given her a comfort feeling of being out of harm's way.

Over the past 11 years she had fallen in love with the inu-youkai. The only problem was she had no idea how he felt about her. Since she was a human and he was a youkai she didn't know his feelings. She did know, however, that he despised all humans. This fact confused her.

_Sesshomaru-sama has spent the last 11 years with me. He must feel something. And there is the fact that he doesn't let any other guy look at me without growling. Doesn't that say something? But he has those girls come in too. _

Sesshomaru had had girls come in to please him in the night. He believed Rin was not aware of these late night visits, and she wasn't until one fateful night, when Rin was 14, she had gone wondering around the castle and heard them. It broke her heart and she couldn't look at him or even talk to him. It was a miserable year for both Rin and Sesshomaru. What Rin didn't know was that he was never entirely pleased with the girls. They had by no means given him quite what he sought after. They weren't even close.

_But,_ Rin argued with herself, _when I was younger he let me sleep with him whenever I was frighten._

A small smile crept up to the corner of her mouth as she remembered cuddling up next to his warm body. Touching his silky sliver hair. Him holding her close and rubbing her hair, whispering in her ear that everything would be all right. One night two years ago, when they were lying close like that she could have sworn that he was breathing deeper than usual. As if trying to take in her sent. But it could have just been her imagination. She sighed out loud. _Sesshomaru-sama doesn't feel anything for me. I might as well stop living in these stupid fantasies._

Unexpectedly, this enormous lighten struck. Very close to her chamber, and at the same time thunder sounded. The thunder was so loud that it shook the whole castle. Rin bolted upright in her divan. She swung her legs out of the massive bed, flung the covers aside, and stood up. She hurried over to the door, turned the handle and stepped out into the corridor. She glanced around to make certain no one was near-by and proceeded towards Sesshomaru's chamber. The substantial carpet tickled her feet as she headed down the indistinguishable corridor.

Meanwhile…

Sesshomaru leaned back against his pillows, and listened to the hammering pulsation of the rain. _Heh… I remember when Rin use to come to me for comfort during these storms. Those pathetic humans scare so easily. ...Even though I did enjoy holding her._ Just the thought of Rin being in his arm brought a recognizable sensation to his manhood.

He moaned in pleasure. Though he loathed to acknowledge the fact that Rin had indeed grown into a gorgeous fair maiden. He thought about her long soft hair. He thought about the curves she had developed over the years. He thought about her naïve inexperience childlike face but at the same time was very much grownup. The pleasure was almost too much to bear. _Damn it! She the thought of her makes my loins throb with desire._ He shut his eyes tight and imagined Rin with him.

He had multiple fantasies that included Rin in them. He imagined kissing her, touching her, tasting her, making her writher with sheer pleasure. To destroy that innocence that drove him nuts when he watched her from afar. But his face always remained emotionless, never to hint to Rin that he was thinking about her in such a way. In his fantasy, he was in the middle of slowly undressing her, when he heard a soft knock on his door. _Damn it Jaken! Why must you always interrupt me?_ Sesshomaru snapped his eyes open and his eyebrows drew together as a scowl came across his face. He stood up and strolled gracefully over to his fireplace, and responded to the knock, "Yes? What do you want?" His tone was detached, any hint of what he was dreaming only moments before was completely gone. The door cracked open a little and a very well known sweet sent immediately reached his sensitive nose. He started to harden up once more. He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Sesshomaru-sama? May I come in master?" Rin's quiet voice filled the room.

"If you must Rin." _So she still hasn't gotten over her fears? Pathetic._ He thought those thoughts but secretly he was happy that Rin always came to him in her moments of uncertainties. "Close the door, Rin." He said the command softly and quietly, but Rin quickly obeyed.

One glance at his flawless body and Rin's heart kicked into overdrive. All of his armor was off and the top part to his kimono was hanging loosely on his waist showing off his lean muscular upper torso. Instead of being wrapped around his body, as his tail usually is, his tail was down and Rin for the first time in her life saw just how long his tail really was. His long silky sliver hair shine in the darkness, to signify just how healthy it really was. A few loose strands seemed to float around his face when the breeze blew in through the open window.

Sesshomaru lifted his head and gazed at her body, just as she was gazing at his. She wore nothing but a light silk white gown. Lightening flashed and it framed her body perfectly. He could see how she trembled even though the night was warm. He had a strange desire to press her trembling flesh against his. Quickly he kept his face unreadable, and his rising animal desire in check. He lowered his gaze and stared at the black ashes in the hearth.

"Rin," his dark deep voice filled the room and played around Rin's ears. "Are you still afraid of these storms? Have you once again come to me in search of some comfort?" He asked her quietly, still not looking up from the hearth.

Rin's cheek flushed a bright red and she glanced down at her toes, "I'm sorry Master. I should not have bothered you." She turned to go back to her corridor. _ I should have known. I'm too old for this nonsense and he probably is going to really get rid of me now._

"I have not told you to go yet Rin." His sweet voice stopped her short. She glanced behind her and saw Sesshomaru had finally raised his head to meet her eyes. The golden orbs shined in the darkness, making them seem a shade of sliver.

A soft rumble filled the skies, and Rin couldn't help but to quiver. Then another whip-like crack sounded outside and Rin couldn't take it anymore. She let out a loud whimper and her knees buckled; unable to stand up anymore, she slid her body against the door. She fell down in a heap on the floor, hugged her knees, shivered violently, and whimpered softly.

Sesshomaru's eyes broaden as she fell. He promptly made his way towards the girl. He effortlessly gathered her body into his arm and comforted her. Tenderly, he caressed her hair and whispered soothing, relaxing words into her ear. He sensed her body shudder and he held her closer to him. He felt her supple breast being pushed into his chest. He smiled a tiny smile and breathed in deeply.

Heat rushed to Rin's lower regions, up her spine, and back down again. She enfolded her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into his neck. She delicately began to cry. She struggled to hold it back but her panic was overwhelming her.

Sesshomaru was extremely alert of her crying. He carried her over to his bed. He sat down, still embracing her. He lay back on his pillows with Rin lying on his chest. He enveloped his tail around her in hope of a tad of some placate. Rin cried even harder when another thunder was heard. Sesshomaru stiffen his hold on her. He could feel every petite aspect of her body. Smoothly he stroked the gown she wore. He wrestled off the temptation to slide his hand beneath. He hunted to feel her flesh underneath his fingertips, but something was telling him to wait and he couldn't ignore that tiny annoying feeling. No matter how badly he wished to touch her right now he still waited. It was almost unbearable when she took in a breath for her chest would rise against his and drive him mad. He started to harden once again.

Rin felt his manhood and a little soft gasp escaped from her lips. She lifted her head and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, which were filled with a desire to protect her from anything she was frighten of. She slid off of him and felt strangely cold.

He sat up and looked at her. "Rin don't shed your tears." He lifted his hands and lightly wiped her tears away. He tenderly caressed her cheeks. Rin's hormones kicked in as Sesshomaru scooted closer to her. Gradually he leaned into her face. He stopped a few millimeters away from her. His eyes lingered on her lips as if asking for permission to kiss them. Rin couldn't move she was too awe-struck to barley breathe let alone answer an unasked question. After perpetuity he closed the minute space between them. His lips claimed hers in an authoritative yet tender kiss. His tongue licked her lips leisurely and finely. She opened her mouth for him and he tasted her eagerly. Wrapping his arm around her back he pushed her closer to him. The power Rin felt was so dominant. She moaned into his sweet seductive kiss.

Rin titled her head back gasping for air. Sesshomaru's lips touched her throat in a kiss his teeth nuzzling her neck. "Oh Gods." Rin said with bated breath. Rin laid back against the pillows.

Sesshomaru approached her willing. "Are you ok?"

Rin nodded, to breathless to answer verbally. Her body shivered, but it wasn't because she was scared. Her eyes were closed, her lips were slightly parted, and she was breathing heavily.

He sat up and looked at her. He had to see her naked body, to feel her skin against his without any barrier. He placed his hands on the front of her gown and slowly slid his fingernails through the fabric. Careful not to cut her, "How about now?" he asked.

She gasped when she felt his hands, and her heart beat even faster.

Sesshomaru reached the hem of her nightgown. It did not bother him that he completely ruined it. He could always acquire another. The cloth slowly spread apart to reveal her skin. Sesshomaru became hotter than he already was. Lightening flashed around Rin's body, making her seem perfect. Rin opened her eyes. She glanced down and realized what Sesshomaru had done. The heat in Sesshomaru gaze made Rin's nipples tightened. She made a move to try and cover herself, but was stopped by Sesshomaru. "Don't hide. You're beautiful."

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you feeling ok? You do realize you just called _me_ pretty?" Rin asked him shocked that he would say those words to her, shocked that he kissed her.

Sesshomaru took a hold of her hand and compelled them against his lips. "No Rin. I said you're beautiful. Beautiful and pretty are two entirely different things," his lips brushed her fingers as he talked. Before Rin could blink she was pinned to the bed under Sesshomaru's weight. He propped up on his elbows and leaned in for a kiss, this time Rin meet his lips with her own. She entangled her fingers through his sliver hair and pulled him down to her. They were kissing so passion ally one could feel the heat coming from both of their bodies.

The muscles in Rin's body relaxed, but they automatically tensed up once more when another lightening lit up the room. Sesshomaru felt her and was determined to make her forget everything; except him. His natural instinct was to mark her as his, but he forced himself to be patience and wait. However, he longed to feel her skin. Ever so slowly he shifted his weight and leaned in closer to her. With the tip of his tongue he licked Rin's cheek. He gave her another little lick. _This taste is so different._ He could not describe Rin's sweet pure taste, for there were no words to describe it. The best he could muster was that it tasted like Rin. He leaned in to her exquisite beautiful face.

Rin's breast pressed into his torso as she gulped a mouthful of air. Sesshomaru smiled a fondly smile at her. No other youkai had ever given this feeling of love. Pure, true and undying love. Once a true youkai had experienced this feeling they could not mate with anyone else, except the person they experienced it with. Of course not every youkai abide by this rule, but Sesshomaru's father had told him this. He told him to believe in it; for once you feel this, your one and only true mate would be revealed. Sesshomaru was happy to experience this with Rin. His Rin. _Tonight and here on out Rin shall be mine! No other man can touch her!_ He wrapped his arm around her small of her body and pressed it against him as if shielding her from some unseen person. He continued his licking. Now it was an extremely doglike gesture. He bathed her cheek and slowly went down to her neck. Slowly, he made his way towards her breast. He stopped above the top of her breast. His lips barely touched her in a kiss. Though the silk nightgown she still wore proved to be a barrier between his lips and her flesh. He fingered the insubstantial fabric aside and nuzzled her exposed nipple.

Rin gasped and arched her back, silently screaming at him to go further. Her breathing became heavier, and the smell of her musk became stronger. Sesshomaru sat up and with no expression on his face he undid the rest of her gown and tossed it carelessly aside. Her heart raced so fast it put Koga to shame. Rin brown eyes sparkled in the darkness. Sesshomaru settled himself in the exact same position he had risen from, and continued what he had been doing. Softly tickling her neck with the tip of his tongue. Patting her skin lightly he slowly licked a thin wet line up towards Rin's ears. He deliberately made his teeth graze over her skin as he went up. Not enough to break the skin but enough to make her clutch his shoulder. He wrapped his tail around her body and trapped her against him. Sesshomaru started nibbling on Rin's ear.

She gasped and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pushed him down towards her. On their own accord her legs wrapped around his waist. Her juices flowed and he could smell it. Her sent intoxicated him, making him lose control. He pressed his penis into her pubic bone. She gasped and squeezed her legs around him.

Sesshomaru enjoyed the feeling of her thighs pressing against his. He could feel her juices wetting the fabric of his kimono. He shifted his positions so she could feel his fully aroused penis beneath the fabric.

She moaned and pumped her hips up against him. Sesshomaru left Rin's ear and went slowly down her neck. His hand softly caressed her thighs. Rin, biting her lip hard, broke out into a light sweat so her body glistened in the dark. Sesshomaru lightly traced his fingers up her legs, to her hips, and stopped very close to her breast. Sesshomaru never wanted anything so bad in his entire life. He nuzzled her collarbone, his lips and fangs barely grazing over the flesh of her skin. His sensitive nose picked up the scent of his saliva and hers mixed as one. The combination of the two scents was perfect.

Rin arched her back with pleasure and groaned when she felt Sesshomaru's hands slid those last few millimeters and cupped her breast. Fondling her nipples back and forth with his thumb, Rin groaned louder and shivered with pleasure.

Bathing her still, he went all the way down to her breast. He gently licked the tip of her erect nipples. He circled her areola with his tongue, and inhaling deeply sucked hard. Rin gasped for air. She was extremely certain she would expire soon. Her body was glistening with sweat and her breathing became heavier with every second that passed. Abruptly a mischievous look came across her eyes. She some how managed to sit up. "Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?" Sesshomaru looked at her confused and hurt. He looked so cute, that it made Rin laugh. "Oh, you silly, silly little mutt. Nothing, but don't you want to feel pleasure." She purred to him. Sesshomaru was surprised. No one had ever called him a mutt and lived to tell the tale. But he made another exception for his Rin.

Rin was as nearly surprised as him. She by no means before had used that manner of voice to any person and it sort of alarmed her, however he just smiled at her and just said, "Yes, I do. Pleasure me, if you can." He said that last statement like a challenge. Rin smiled with more confidence.

In a couple of moments Sesshomaru was laying on the bed while Rin lay beside him. One of her arms was thrown across his chest, and the other held her up. She bent down so her face was near to his cheek. She nonchalantly kissed him over and over and over again, as she vaguely made her way up to his lips. She looked into his eyes for a long time before positioning her lips on his.

He closed his eyes but she kept hers to some extent open as she deepened the kiss. She led her hand down towards the crotch of his pants, and gently stroked his manhood. Of course it wasn't the same with the cloth blocking her path but nonetheless he jerked with pleasure. With encouragement Rin wrapped her fingers around him and slowly pumped up and down. Gradually, she pumped faster and faster, until Sesshomaru thought he about to explode. He shivered and Rin smiled. She, a mere human, made him shiver with pleasure. She took her hands off and lightly stroked the tip of his penis. He shivered some more. Rin took her hands away from his loins, which were now throbbing with desire, and lifted her head away from Sesshomaru's face.

He whimpered, not loud enough for her actually hear, but whimpered nonetheless. Rin got up and straddled him. She thought she heard him growl when she placed her warm pussy on top of his manhood, but when she listened more closely to it she realized he was purring. Rin smiled and with a quick shift of her hips, made Sesshomaru purr louder for her. She rocked back and forth, slowly so she could hear him whimper. The friction she cause made his breathing become heavier. He whimpered slightly as she got up off him. She slowly took off his kimono. She did it slow and deliberately; so he could feel the cloth run over everything. She degraded his clothing and tossed it carelessly on the floor.

She looked at his size and her eyes widen. "Sesshomaru-sama! I did not know that they could become that big!" She blurted out. She blushed slightly. She had heard stories from the female-youkai when she went into the market but she never imagined one to be so large. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able fit him. The look on Rin's face made Sesshomaru smile. Rin saw this smile, "Sesshomaru-sama, you are so cute when you smile. You should more often."

He laughed at that, "Well what would you do if I plan to refuse?"

Rin grinned and instead of answering She straddled him once again, and Sesshomaru purred so loud Rin almost had to cover her ears. The feeling of her skin against his without any barrier made him the happiest youkai alive. "I'm going to punish you." Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru clutched the sheets at her movements and shuddered as she laid her head on top of his chest. She listened to his heartbeat. It sounded normal. She frowned, _Well I'm about to change that._ She rocked her hips against his. His heart sped up some, but not enough. She rocked harder and faster, and lightly kissed his chest. Just a mere brush of her lips. His heart sped up even more but it still didn't satisfy Rin. She wanted to make him feel what he had made her feel. She rocked harder and faster still, constantly lightly kissing his chest. It still didn't work, his heartbeat was the same.

With much disappointment, she tried to lift her hips off of his. She know understood that she could never be is true lover, and she didn't want to do this is if it didn't mean anything at all to him. But when she tried to lift her hips off of his she found that she couldn't. She felt pressure, as if something was pushing her back down; encouraging her to continue what she had been doing. The "pressure" pinned her down harder, than it struck her as she realized that it was _Sesshomaru's hand_ that was pushing her. He squeezed her ass as he pinned her down harder. She couldn't help but smile. She tried to sit up but realized that she was incapable of doing that simple task also. She hadn't realized it but Sesshomaru had pinned her down to his chest with her tail; so now 'stuck' with him he was in control. Even though Rin had the foremost position he still possessed control over her

Sesshomaru's hand roamed her body and squeezed her. His grip was like iron steel. Rin couldn't move, not that she had any real desire to move. She felt safe and warm in his strong arm. She hardly noticed the thunder or lightening anymore. There was only one fault with his iron like grip. It was too strong. Rin could barely breathe. She gasped out, "S-S-Sess-homa-ru! I can't breathe! Let me go! Please!"

Sesshomaru got a wicked smile on his face and squeezed her even tighter, "You know Rin? I quite enjoy you being like this. I don't think I want to let go of you just yet so deal with it."

Rin could hardly believe her ears. She needed to find his hot spot or something that'll make him go limp or relaxed. Her eyes widen as she thought of something she hadn't before. She reached around her shoulder and grasped at Sesshomaru's tail.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he felt her small hands close around his tail. His grip on her dropped like a dead weight. His arm had become limp. He shuddered as Rin's hands moved up and down his tail. Slightly arching his back he gave out a loud moan.

Rin grinned, "Gotcha." Rin listened to his heart once more and was finally satisfied with its pace. She smiled smugly and got off of him. Sesshomaru was shaking and still couldn't move. Rin thought she would help him out so she gave him a hard kiss on his lips. She looked into his lust-filled eyes. He gazed back at her, "You better not say anything to anybody about my tail. No body knows about that!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure I'm the only person touching your tail like that." Sesshomaru smiled and caught her laughing lips with his. He laid her back on her back and settled himself on top of her. His flesh against her flesh without any barrier made his penis stand erect. He could not contain it anymore. The pleasure was simply unbearable. He pulled his face away from hers and moved it to her neck, gently nuzzling it.

"I love you, Rin." Sesshomaru whispered softly into her ear. His heart had practically stopped and his lips were burning from the words that just came out, but he had never felt so right about something in his entire life.

Rin's heart never beat so quickly through her 17 years of life, "Oh Sesshomaru-sama. I've loved you forever and I always will." Rin flung her arms around his shoulders and snivel softly, "I love you too." She whispered her mouth aligned with his décolletage.

"Rin? May I inquire you a query?"

"Anything."

Sesshomaru took in a profound breath in a said the five words he had sought to say to her for what seemed an elongated era, "Will you be my mate?"

Rin compressed him tighter and pressed her entire body against his, in aspiration it would engulf her whole being, "Yes, I will."

Sesshomaru thought his heart had popped out. He was so happy that he wagged his fluffy tail. He buried his face in her neck. "I'm remorseful to have to initiate you any variety of pain but I must." He sank his teeth into right where her neck met her shoulders, drawing out blood from the pricks he had made on her. Rin took a quick intake of breath and seized his hair, whilst he unrelenting continued to suck her blood; encouraging the flow. He licked the blemish repetitively, his teeth grazing over his mark. He gave the mark one final lick and sealed it with his saliva. "Rin, you are now mine." He whispered huskily into her ear

Rin's breathing became heavier, "And you are mine?" she whispered back to him.

He looked back at her with a smile and replied, "Yes, I am."

Rin giggled. He stopped her laughter by placing his lips on hers. He tasted her hungrily. She responded with the same type of hunger. His hand, once again roamed her body. It went down in between her legs and rubbed lightly, what would soon be his. She opened her legs wider for him inviting more contact. He placed his penis above her entrance. He broke the long kiss and frown. "I'm sorry, my love, but for once more, I'm afraid I'll cause you more pain."

Rin nodded. She knew that it would hurt. But she wanted him inside her, wanted it more than anything else in the world, "I know." She closed her eyes, and Sesshomaru kissed her once more than swiftly broke her virginity knot. For her, she was experiencing pain and pleasure at the same time. For Sesshomaru it was all pleasure. But he knew her pain from the way she was screaming; so to distract her from such pain he lowered his head and played with nipple with his tongue. She would have to get used his size soon, for his demon instincts were on the edge.

When she open her eyes and looked into his eyes, she was scared, His lips were curled into a growl and showed his sharp canine-like his teeth. His eyes were a bloodshot red. Her mouth became dry as she realized that Sesshomaru had no control of his actions.

He pumped into her, until she became limp. Long swift strokes, he would pull out until the tip of his penis was almost out and then would slam right back into her. He growled and snapped at the air. His eyes glowed and he became the demon he truly was. Though all of this was freighting for Rin not to mention painful but so pleasurable, she couldn't help but only see his beauty as he pumped into her repeatedly as fast as he possibly could. Breathless moans and groans came from her mouth. Syllables that sounded oddly like his name escaped from her lips.

His lips crashed down upon hers and he tasted every last inch his tongue could reach. Her nails dug deep into his skin as he pumped faster still. His nails cut into her as he grabbed her hips so that each time he came down she would come up. She didn't notice the tiny pricks of his nails, though they drew blood. She arched her back and moaned. The muscles in Sesshomaru's legs became tight. He stopped pumping and gathered her into his loving arms and exploded within her. She felt his warm seed and screamed, orgasming also.

Both were breathless and heavily sweated. Sesshomaru pulled himself out of her and they lay in each other arms. He pulled Rin closer to him and rested his chin on top of her head, while he slowly clamed down. Rin rested her head near his heart, and fell asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat and his chest vibrating as he purred. Tomorrow she would feel the painful after affects. The rain still came down the sky and thunder was still heard, with the occasional lighting. Rin was no longer afraid. Sesshomaru would protect her, just as he had done tonight.

Sesshomaru fell asleep listening to the platter of the rain and sniffing his lover's scent mixed with his own. The couple slept sweet dreams of the other, knowing that now they would be together, forever.

THE END 

Well hoped you liked this story review and tell me what you think. I'm thinking of writing another story with Rin/Sess only this one is going to actually be a whole story instead of one little story, but I'm not sure if I should. So tell me what you think and if people want then I'll start typing the next story right away, but if you don't then you're stupid and I hate you. See ya when I see ya.


End file.
